Of this kind of compact containers, particularly compact containers with a refill container having airtightness, there are known an airtight cosmetic container that makes a makeup operation easy to do by making the lid of the refill container that is being opened move outside the container body of the compact container (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-139556) and a cosmetic container that, once its push piece is operated, lets the lid body of the compact container open and simultaneously releases airtightness inside the refill container that has been held at negative pressure so as to be at atmospheric pressure, thereby making the lid of the refill container easy to open thereafter (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-217628 and 2000-217630).
The above conventional compact containers are solutions to respective individual problems that are intended to improve makeup operability and operability in opening respectively, and thus, there is the problem that the structure of the container body or of the refill container is complex.